


Family

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Family?” Joshua scoffed. “Family. Right.” His eyes hardened. “We’re family. Family that uses assassins in order to get rid of one another in a bid to gain the title of family head. Family. The type to lie, cheat, and blackmail each other. Family,” he spat. “We’re definitely not family. Get out. You’re interrupting my breakfast.”





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble thing. inspired by the new pics from yesterdays fansign where jeonghan stood behind/ by joshua's side his hand on his shoulder.

 

Joshua sipped at his tea, practically ignoring the man sitting across from him. His two guards stood by the doors, ready in case he wanted to try something. “Why are you here Hyunshik?”

Hyunshik jolted in his chair, like he was in a trance and was shaken out of one. Joshua narrowed his eyes. He was hiding something. “Well?”

Stuttering he said, “What’s wro-ng with a cousin vis-visting?”

Joshua’s eyes nearly disappeared into slits. “Cousins now? I don’t remember us being cousins when you hired an assassin to get rid of me. Let’s cut to the chase Hyunsik. What do you want from me?” Placing his cup, none to gently down on the table, Joshua folded his hands together and covered the top of his lip, his elbows on the table.

“Don’t be like that Shua,” he chuckled, the hysteria was rather clear in his voice.

Internally, Joshua scoffed. Hyunsik must’ve been in some deep shit to come crawling back to Joshua for help.

“Why are you here,” he repeated. “Tell me now before I have you removed from the premises.” Joshua hated when people beat around the bush. He had a full schedule ahead of him; he was a busy man. Joshua waited a few minutes, watching his _cousin_ stumble over his words.

“I fu-fucked up. The Lees are after me. Please. We’re family. Joshua.”

“Family?” Joshua scoffed. “Family. Right.” His eyes hardened. “We’re family. Family that uses assassins in order to get rid of one another in a bid to gain the title of family head. Family. The type to lie, cheat, and blackmail each other. Family,” he spat. “We’re definitely not family. Get out. You’re interrupting my breakfast.”

He picked up his newspaper again, bringing it up to read. He ignored the grate of the chair on his marble floors and the click of a gun safety going off.

“You were always a little bitch,” Hyunsik growled. “How’s that personal bodyguard of yours? Still getting his dick wet with your ass?”

Joshua heard the running of his guards and their shouts for Hyunsik to lower his weapon unless he wanted to die.

One would think Joshua would run or duck or both but he trusted the love of his life.

A gun shot rang through the room. A body hit the floor with a large thud.

“Dispose of the body,” a familiar voice ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

The sounds of dragging were heard.

“You,” the voice said again, “get the cleaners in here. You know how Joshua hates blood on his floors.”

“Sir.” Footsteps walked away.

“You’re late for breakfast,” Joshua said, putting down the paper to look up at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan leaned down, kissing him on the side of his forehead and then once on his lips. “Sorry. I was a bit busy with the reports from last night’s patrol of the territory.”

Joshua looked at him with sharp eyes, “Did something happen?”

“We’re not sure yet. I have Minghao and Hoshi looking into it.” Jeonghan brushed his bangs away. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of it.”

Relaxing into Jeonghan’s touch, Joshua nodded. “I trust you’ll find out what’s going on. Join me.”

Jeonghan moved to take the seat next to Joshua’s head of the table position but a knock was heard and the door opened. He moved to take his normal spot, standing right behind Joshua.

“What is it?” Joshua looked up.

“A phonecall sir. From Lee Jihoon.”

“Bring me the phone,” Joshua ordered.

“Right away sir.” The man left and ran no doubt to get it.

Hands brushed Joshua’s shoulders. “What a busy day it will be,” Jeonghan remarked. His hand moved, the tips of his fingers curling around Joshua’s neck in a protective manner.

Sighing, Joshua nodded. “Family.”

“I’ll help you relax later on darling,” he said lightly, fingers skimming over Joshua’s collarbones.

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
